A response by emergency medical personnel to a patient medical event involves various clinical and operational efforts. Existing systems for evaluating performance or effectiveness of the emergency response often focus on one limited aspect of the response or service, and often involve subjective assessments and inconsistencies of evaluation approach which do not permit an objective comparison of one emergency services/response system with another emergency services/response system. Existing ranking and/or accreditation systems also often fail to account for both clinical and operational performance.